


Drastic Measures

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Instance Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Humour, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan is determined that Anakin seek medical treatment for his injuries. But when Anakin insists on being stubborn, she considers resorting to drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

**Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.**

* * *

 

**Drastic Measures**

Anakin, as much as he claims otherwise, retains the unfortunate habit of making Obi-wan feel as if she's aged ten years, all due to his reckless and impulsive nature. Just when she thinks that he cannot possibly top his last jaw-dropping stunt, he chooses to charge headlong and knock out the heavily artillery canons of the enemy on his own.

Anakin had in fact succeeded in his self-assigned mission, but not without consequence. He's sustained injuries, and while he hides it well enough from the clones that he is currently briefing, he can't conceal it from her.

She can sense his pain as if it were her own, a ramification of their still-intact training bond. The manner in which his arms are tightly crossed over his chest, indicates to her that his injuries must be located around the general abdominal area.

If she knows Anakin as well as she believes she does than convincing him to seek medical attention will no doubt prove to be a challenge. Her stubborn former apprentice has the annoying tendency to neglect the finer aspects of his health, and has never quite grasped the concept that a wounded Jedi is more of a hindrance rather than a help.

"...alright men, take tonight to recuperate, tomorrow we press our advance. Squad Dismissed," she hears Anakin order his men, his voice loud, and ringing with authority.

The clone squad disperses as soon as the command is issued from Anakin's mouth, and seconds later they have all spread out in their respective directions towards the barracks, leaving Anakin in her direct line of sight.

Anakin's head snaps up as she proceeds to make her way towards him. Their gazes lock with one another, and she can read his facial expression loud and clear. Anakin doesn't want to hear anything about his injuries from her.

Well too bad for him, because she's determined that he's not getting out of this one. How did he put it once? Lectures are her speciality, according to Anakin.

She ceases a polite distance away from him, and clasps her hands before her. Anakin raises a hand and speaks up before she can begin to formulate her words.

"I know what you are going to say. So you might as well not waste your breath," Anakin asserts.

Obi-wan lifts her chin, and squares her shoulders. Stubborn, as she predicted.

"If you already know what I was going to say, then might I suggest that you locate the nearest medical station?" she recommends, knowing full well that the suggestion will be futile.

"Might I suggest that you mind your own business?" Anakin replies defensively.

His attempt to glower at her is undermined by the sudden tensing of his muscles, and the brief grimace that passes over his features. A wave of pain comes from Anakin's Force signature and Obi-wan, not willing to let the subject slide tries to press the matter further.

"It is my business if my fellow Jedi is unable to carry out his duties on the field tomorrow, all because of his own stubbornness," she tells him bluntly.

Anakin, not liking being spoken back to fixes her with a hard look. "Lay off Obi-wan. I'm not your padawan anymore," Anakin snaps.

At his brusque words, Obi-wan's own ire is piqued, and she sets her hands on her hips, as she frowns up at him through livid eyes. Why does he always insist on being so difficult?

"It's a good thing you're not, otherwise I would haul you over to the medical bay right now!" she shoots back. Anakin is the only being in the galaxy who can so easily shatter her Jedi reserve, and all in under a span of five minutes. Some things never change. Five minutes might even be a new record.

His blue eyes darken considerably as a frown mars his face.

"I would like to see you try," he challenges, leaning closer to stare her directly in the eyes. An open dare if she ever called it.

Instead of being offended, or angered, Obi-wan is thoughtful. The old motto 'if you want something done, do it yourself' runs through her head, and she realises. Actions speak louder than words, and that goes double for when dealing with an obstinate Anakin.

She decides to give him one last chance to reconsider, before she has to resort to drastic measures.

"Anakin as your friend I am requesting that you at least get yourself checked out by a medical droid," she implores him, her voice kinder than it was previously.

Anakin visibly softens, and his tense posture abates somewhat. "I will be fine Obi-wan," he says firmly, though there is no bite in his tone.

"Of course you will be, once you visit the medical bay," she retorts.

Anakin's features instantly harden as he becomes defensive once again. "When you stop lecturing me, then perhaps I will be!" he reiterates. His breathing has become noticeably harsher, and his broad shoulders are rigid with barely restrained anger.

The tension between them is like an electrical current, the friction of their clashing opinions and personalities is a disturbed ripple projected into the Living Force, and stifling to her own Force senses. Obi-wan has always likened these disagreements to a mud puddle. An odd epitaph but a fitting one. Their disagreements are often riddled with messy, and unseemly emotions. It is a bad-form on her part to engage in these petty disputes but she is inclined to dissuade the crazy galaxy-spinning notions Anakin gets in his head from time-to-time. After all someone had to be the voice of reason and logic. In the end it is usually all for naught as their arguments are always inconclusive as neither one of them is willing to give way to the other.

But that will not be the case this time. She _will_ have the last say. Messy emotions aside.

Obi-wan lets her features smooth over, and folds her hands behind her back. "I see. And is that your final answer then?" she asks, detached.

Anakin bristles and clenches his mechanical hand into a fist, reflecting the storm raging just beneath the surface. "Just drop it Obi-wan!" he growls.

She is not fazed at all by his heated response. Obi-wan does not do so much as blink, ever the serene and composed Jedi master.

There's only one thing for it. Anakin will visit the medical station one way or another. He simply needs a little _persuasion_.

Obi-wan unhinges her hands from behind her back, and drops them to her sides. Anakin watches her closely, no doubtlessly expecting her to continue this dispute.

Unfortunately for Anakin, she's done dancing to his tune. One of them has to take his health seriously.

She throws her hands up in a dismissive gesture. "Well then, I suppose that I cannot be held accountable for my own actions," she tells him plainly.

Anakin frowns slightly as he digests her comment. "What actions...Wha...!" he begins to inquire but is cut off by Obi-wan's swift, and precise movements.

She quickly grasps Anakin's wrists, bends down and wrapping a single arm around his legs, sweeps his entire body over her shoulders. Obi-wan immerses herself in the Force to augment her limbs with physical strength so she is able to bear the weight of Anakin's huge frame.

Anakin thrashes and flails in her grip, his hand seizing a fistful of her sandy brown cloak, near the small of her back. However she uses the Force to pin him place as she carries him over the threshold of the barracks to the nearest make-shift medical station.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin barks.

"Yes Anakin?" she asks amicably, as if they are discussing the weather.

"What are you doing?" he demands angrily.

Several helmetless clones give them sidelong glances as they pass by. She knows how unprofessional they look. By both military and Jedi standards, it's a complete misconduct of protocol, but right now she can't bring herself to be overly concerned. Anakin's health is her primary focus.

"I thought that it would be obvious. I am carrying you," she replies blandly.

Though she can't see his facial expression, she can sense his fury through the Force. And _oh_ he's angry alright, and embarrassed, but he will live with it. This is all for Anakin's own good anyway.

"Let me go Obi-wan!" he yells, the sheer volume making her ears ache.

Obi-wan simply continues in her moderate pace, keeping a steady grip on Anakin, who is still attempting to elude her Force bind. But she is a like a woman possessed, nothing will deter her from course. Anakin is getting a medical examination, whether he likes it or not.

"Certainly. Once we reach the medical bay I will be more than happy to let you go," she informs him, her tone deceptively pleasant.

Anakin curses furiously, and lets loose a stream of threats, all of which are duly ignored by the woman they are directed at.

After what seems like a life-time of Anakin sprouting incensed phrases of retribution, and the curious looks of innumerable clones they finally reach the nearest medical station.

The medical bay is a make-shift area, composed of a dark green military-issued tent, and staffed by several medical droids. The interior is lined by several small portable beds, with a supply station off side in a corner. It is on one of these few unoccupied beds which Obi-wan deposits an indignant Anakin.

The bed creaks under the weight of Anakin's large frame, and his too long legs dangle over the edge. Anakin props himself up on his elbows, and fixes her with a hard glare.

Obi-wan pointedly ignores Anakin as she surveys the medical bay for an available medical droid. At the present they are all preoccupied with tending to wounded clone troopers. Judging from the body count of injured soldiers, it is a miracle that there was a bed vacant for Anakin.

She turns back to Anakin, who has reached a similar conclusion. "Oh look it's too busy, guess I'll have to come back at another time," Anakin says cynically and attempts to stand up only to be thwarted by Obi-wan who pushes him back down onto the bed.

"No stay, I will be back momentarily," she orders him.

Anakin frowns at the edict, but stays put. He's never cared for any directives on her part, and she suspects that it reminds him of his padawan days, when rank and experience had divided them.

With that she spins on her heel, leaving Anakin to brood while she heads over to the supply station to find a medi-kit. Seeing as there are no medical experts available, and that this maybe the only opportunity she will have to make Anakin get checked up she might as well patch him up herself.

Any Jedi as part of their basic training is taught elementary first aid, and considering the current political situation of the galaxy, such education is a necessity. When she comes to the supply station, she spares a brief glance over her shoulder, checking to see if Anakin is still where she left him.

She would have sensed if Anakin left the vicinity, but this is Anakin she is considering. Anakin...has a way of taking her by surprise even at the best of times.

Anakin has not moved from the bed, and looks down at his boots while twiddling the thumbs of his clasped hands impatiently.

Diverting her attention from Anakin, she grabs a standardised medi-kit from the bench of the supply station, and ambles her way through the aisle of beds and assembled droids, back to Anakin.

Anakin gazes up at her with a wary expression as she ceases before his seated position. It makes a change looking down at him for once, seeing as he's been taller than her since he hit a late growth spurt at the age of fifteen. The thought doesn't last long as she places the medi-kit on the pallet beside Anakin, and sets her mind to the task at hand.

"Where are these injuries? I can sense that they are located around the abdominal area but I need you to show me," she tells him.

Of course Anakin's first instinct is to protest. He starts rise from the bed. "Obi-wan this is a complete waste of time I do not need you too...kriff!" he swears, as he brings a hand up to cover what she can only assume is the injury Anakin is trying to brush off.

Anakin's pain assaults her Force senses once again, and she's given an inkling into how severe his injuries really are.

"Hold your shaak-herd, Anakin sit down!" she admonishes, placing a tentative hand on Anakin's shoulder and guiding him back onto the pallet.

Anakin inhales sharply. "It's nothing, Obi-wan, there's no need to become so swindled," his rebuke sounds garbled to her ears, as he speaks through gritted teeth.

"Anakin just let me check this injury of yours," her tone is exasperated. Dealing with an obstinate Anakin is proving to be both physically and mentally draining. Sometimes she wonders how she is still entirely sane after a decade of training Anakin. She must have held an infinite amount of patience. A fully knighted Anakin is bad enough for the testing of one's tolerance.

"I told you it's nothing to worry about," Anakin insists.

But Obi-wan's had enough of such a childish debate. He's not leaving this medical bay until she's assessed his injuries.

"Anakin take off your tunic," she instructs.

Anakin's eyes widen, and he cocks his head to the side as he gives her look that asks if she's actually serious.

"What?" he splutters.

Obi-wan does not understand why Anakin persists in making a fuss over such a minor thing.

"You heard me Anakin, take it off now," she says impatiently.

Anakin snorts. "You have no idea how convoluted that sounds".

Obi-wan's expression sours and her lips curl downwards. "Don't take this out of context Anakin, take your tunic off now! Or I will do it for you," she threatens.

Anakin makes no move to remove his tunic, and favours her with a sceptical gaze, as if he believes that she's bluffing.

"I don't believe you will," he remarks.

Obi-wan merely raises a brow. "Are you sure about that?"

She extends her hands toward Anakin intending to wrest the tunic from him, only to have them hastily slapped away.

Anakin holds his arms up in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright! You've made your point! I will remove my tunic".

"I thought you might see it my way," she is unable to resist commenting. It is a rare moment indeed for Anakin to be so humbled.

"Very funny," Anakin mutters, as he deftly unbinds the various fastenings on his tunic, and its inlays, before lifting the garment over his head and tossing it on the pallet.

Obi-wan is greeted by a most unwelcome sight. The flesh of Anakin's chest and abdominal region is discoloured by a mass of deep, purplish bruises. Nothing too critical, but still unpleasant nonetheless. It is not necessarily the bruises that are the major concern, but rather the sheer _number_ of them.

Obi-wan kneels down to inspect the injury. Anakin's lucky that extensive bruises are the only injuries he's sustained. Her mind reels as she recalls the manner in which Anakin had foolhardily destroyed the heavily artillery cannons by himself. Honestly, what had he been thinking? Even after all this time Anakin's recklessness never ceases to amaze her.

"These bruises are certainly no laughing matter," she says drily, placing a gentle hand on Anakin's taut, and blemished chest.

Anakin chooses not to reply.

Rubbing a thumb over the marred flesh, she glances up at his face. "Is it tender here?" she inquires.

Anakin's expression is unreadable. "No," he replies quietly.

Rather taken back by Anakin's unusual subdued manner, she reaches for the medi-kit beside Anakin. Shuffling through its contents, Obi-wan locates the bacta patches she needs, and extracts them from the box. Stripping the patches from their seal, she methodically sets about plastering them over the bruised skin of Anakin's sternum and abdominal regions.

Just as she's sticking the last bacta patch over Anakin's sternum, he surprises her by placing his gloved, mechanical hand over her flesh and bone one. As his large hand encompasses her own, she looks up at him quizzically. Anakin's been uncharacteristically silent while she's applied the patches. Maybe he's thinking of a witty quip to make at her expense, in retaliation for the drastic measures she took to get him to visit the medical bay.

"There now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she says.

Anakin remains strangely silent. Maybe he has a fever coming on? Following that line of thought, she places a light hand on his forehead. He seems fine. No abnormal temperature that she can feel.

The Living Force around them, is still and calm. Her force senses inform her that there's no immediate cause for concern. Anakin's vital signs are healthy, other than a slightly accelerated heart rate. She frowns as she assesses the heartbeat in Anakin's chest.

"Your heart rate is beating faster than normal. Perhaps I should summon the next available medical droid. Just to get it checked out," she tells him.

Anakin prises her hand away from his chest. "That won't be necessary," he says firmly.

"But you might need...," the Jedi Master begins to elaborate.

"Obi-wan I'm fine, if there was anything wrong I'd sense it, it is _my_ body after all," Anakin interjects.

Obi-wan sighs. She might as well accept that this is the best she was going to get from Anakin. At least his bruises have been seen to. The anti-septics contained within the bacta patches should kick in soon, and hopefully by this time tomorrow Anakin's discoloured flesh will be almost clear of bruising.

"Very well," she cedes. Gathering to her feet, she picks up the medi-kit from beside Anakin, and closes the lid. "I better return this to the supply bench before someone notices it's missing".

With that, she turns on her heel, and makes to return the item to the supply station, but pauses in her stride upon hearing Anakin call her from behind.

"Obi-wan?"

At the sound of her name, she glances over her shoulder.

"I was about to make my way to the medical bay before you approached me," Anakin says, amused.

Her eyes widen fractionally. _What?_ Why didn't he speak up sooner? They could have avoided all this mayhem if he had simply informed her of his intentions from the beginning.

"Just so you know for next time, I suggest that you get the full story before making assumptions and flinging me over your shoulder," he tells her smugly.

She turns her head swiftly, before he can witness the reddening of her cheeks. Instead of responding, she chooses to walk away. Some things are just not worth the time and energy.

Anakin was going to be the end of her. She just knew it.

But at least she now had the peace of mind of knowing that Anakin's injuries have been treated. She can bear his incessant teasing, if it means that he remains in good health.


End file.
